Yuri on Ice Vignettes
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Some of my favorite ideas that didn't make it as a complete story. Rated T for a reason. Vikturi and various other characters. Ch. 4 Otayuri Ch. 7 Uke-ish Viktor
1. Chapter 1

**Yuri on Ice Vignettes**

 **Neck ache**

Viktor wheeled their suitcases up the walk. He kept looking at his husband. Yuuri was rubbing his neck again. As they reached the door, he asked:

"Are you ok, baby?"

"Yeah, Viktor…It's just my neck pillow leaked on the plane."

"Then my baby needs Viktor's Special Massage."

After all this time, Yuuri still got shy when Viktor acted sexy. He blushed and gave his husband a cheek kiss. Viktor finally opened the door. Viktor stepped in first to stop their dog baby from jumping on Yuuri. Viktor got over the possibility that his pet had switched loyalties to Yuuri. Not that he could blame him. He loved Yuuri too.

In a few minutes Viktor calmed Makkachin, rolled in the suitcases, and locked the door for the night. Then he had Yuuri sit backwards in a chair. Yuuri instantly felt better. Viktor excused himself with a cheek kiss. He came back in a minute with the oil. Viktor gently removed Yuuri's shirt and he warmed some oil.

"Ok baby I'm ready."

Yuuri hummed his assent. Viktor smoothed on the oil and began rubbing. Yuuri moaned. Viktor's long fingers dug into his skin. Viktor found a knot and worked it out.

"Oooh Viktor right there."

Viktor pressed on the knots until they released. Yuuri groaned like he was having great sex. The top half of his body was getting loose. Viktor's fingers were magic. He stroked his shoulders and gradually moved down his arms and pressed into his hands. "Aaahhh." Viktor felt Yuuri go limp.

"Better?"

"Inmm."

Yuuri got up and gave his husband a hot "thank you" kiss. Makkachin jumped on him now he was better. Yuuri knew how to really thank Viktor but food before sex. The five time gold medalist (Viktor) knew as well as the Olympic gold medalist (Yuuri) that exercise needs fuel. Rice omelets were quickly made and eaten. The dog shooed to his bed and Viktor eagerly followed Yuuri to theirs.

 **We kissed for an hour**

Viktor and Chris sat at the bar. The two have been friends for more than ten years and told each other everything.

"You two seriously haven't done it yet?" Asked Chris.

"Yuuri wanted to save himself for the wedding night." Viktor had a soft look on his face.

"How sweet." Said Chris, dripping with sarcasm.

"I love him."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Wait until you fall in love."

"Sure." Chris conceded. "I don't know how you held out so long?"

"At first it was easy. I confessed a month before the final because he was talking about breaking up again. It took a week to convince him I meant it. Then we were so busy."

Chris nodded his head. He was a witness to much of the public drama and news events.

"How the media ate it up. Yuuri won silver because of universal love and took gold by a wide margin because of romantic love."

"Yes." Agreed Viktor.

"You didn't miss a trick, proposing at the banquet. In front of the whole world."

"Yuuri was so beautiful at that moment."

"He was all red faced from the tears of joy."

"Yeah." Viktor got all sappy from the memory.

"The picture of the diamond ring was on the cover of every online newspaper within an hour." Chris paused and continued: "I can't believe you didn't nail him that night."

"We kissed for an hour instead." Viktor had the dopey look again.

"Lord…I do get it though. The Olympics came up right after and the exhibition shows were pushed off to March. But come April, you guys both were officially retired…"

"Because I love him."

"Well it's finally June and the wedding night is only a week away. But still…"

"I know…Well, even Yuuri admits that if the wedding was going to be in the autumn or later, he would have surrendered." Viktor thought for a bit and said: "Truthfully there has been some close calls but the clothes have stayed on."

"You are telling me, you guys haven't even rubbed one out together?"

Viktor was going to reply in the negative as Yuuri truly wanted to be as pure as possible for the big night. The bathroom has gotten a lot of use lately. Neither man saw two angry hands reach out and clunk their heads together, Stooges style.

"Ouchie!" They said in unison. The guilty pair looked sheepishly at a very angry Yuuri, his arms folded.

"What have you two assholes been talking about?" Said Yuuri in a heated whisper as he shot daggers at them both.

"Honey, sweetie, baby it was just some locker room talk…" Viktor trailed off lamely as Yuuri has been in as many locker rooms as Viktor and Chris. The three of them knew sex was never talked about where any one can hear. That's when it sunk in. They were at the wedding rehearsal dinner. A short distance away was their parents and innocent children.

"My bad, Yuuri. I egged him on." Said Chris.

"I can believe that." Said Yuuri and he eyed Viktor.

"Sorry baby. After ten years of spilling every detail of our sex lives…"

"Ends today!"

"Yes Yuuri." Said Viktor. Yuuri sighed.

"Well come to think of it…I doubt you two could really keep that promise, so…"

Chris and Viktor looked hopeful and Yuuri sighed again.

"Fine you can talk about it…" Yuuri planted a glare on his husband to be. "But not in detail…" Viktor nodded dutifully. The glare shifted to Chris. "And think about your surroundings. What if a reporter heard?"

"Ok Yuuri." Said Chris.

"Well, if I'm going to be honest…I spilled to Phichit about our make out session from the other day…"

"Darling you are just as perverted." Said Viktor.

"Hardly…Oh! I almost forgot. Mother wanted to talk to us. And Chris, Mari wanted to see you."

"Fine."

The trio split up and as the whole room saw the spat, Viktor had to spin it without spilling anything. Though most of the adults guessed what happened. Yuuri reputation among their friends and family improved, Viktor's fell a lot, but the people who thought Chris was a trouble making pervert, still thought he was a trouble making pervert.

 **Minami** - **kun**

Minami fixed his blond and red hair. He made sure his teeth had no stuff in between them. His breath smelled good. Viktor asked him to wear his costume. He hoped it wasn't too obviously copied from Yuuri's prince one. Minami couldn't help himself. He watched the exhibition skate too and imagined himself skating with Yuuri. It's been months since then. Yuuri became a National hero when he won gold at the Olympics. They finally come home and started their coaching business. The Nishigori family arranged for them to teach at Ice Castle Hasetsu until they can rent or buy an ice rink of their own. Minami was their first client. He was staying at Yu-topia in hopes of running into Yuuri. But they were renting an apartment nearby. A bit of reality stabbed Minami as the newlyweds needed privacy. Also, the Katsuki family was full of stories about the wedding, the parts the media didn't know. Minami tried to not feel jealous at the many intimate pictures of Yuuri and Viktor lost in each other. It made his eyes hurt.

Minami walked down to the ice rink reminding himself with each step: "He's married! He's married to Viktor! His new name is Mr. Nikiforov! I should call him Coach Nikiforov!" Then he started to run to keep from being late. Viktor hates that.

Minami arrived and Yuko greeted him. He quickly put on his skates and went rink side. There was a few locals getting selfies with the gold medalists. Yuuri noticed him and came forward to give him a hug in greeting. Minami willed himself to not get hard. Yuuri smelled so good and his skin looked all aglow. But now his eyes weren't on him but on his husband and there was that loving look of adoration. Viktor put is left arm around his husband's waist and Yuuri slipped naturally into place. Minami felt reality slap him in the face. They were lovers. People so familiar with the other's body that the movement was seamless.

Yuko brought Victor the video camera and shooed the fans away. They had school.

Viktor asked Minami to show them the routine he was having trouble with. Minami placed his IPhone in the speakers and when he was ready Viktor played the music. He kicked off and began to skate his program. Midway through it happened again. Minami attempted his spin and landed on his butt. He didn't have to lie that he was having trouble with it just to see Yuuri. And it was true that his coach suggested he visit the master of spins and steps.

Viktor couldn't see what was wrong but Yuuri did.

"Minami-kun, wait there." Said Yuuri.

Yuuri dashed off to put on his skates and joined Minami on the ice. He had him do the spin again, he flubbed it again but this time Yuuri caught him. Minami held him about the neck. That's when it happened. Yuuri's beautiful face, his warm brown eyes, his sweet smile was all too close. Minami lost his mind, forgot his husband was just over there and puckered up to kiss him. Minami dreamed of getting his first kiss from Yuuri but it should have remained a dream. In shock, Yuuri dropped him and he once again landed on his sore butt. He couldn't bear to look at him and turned away. Only to face the glare of an angry Viktor.

Ashamed Minami curled up into a ball and cried. A nervous Yuuri tried to console him from where he stood. Minami began to babble:

"Oh I'm a disgusting and shameless! I love a married man! I'm such an idiot! Yuuri would never look at meeee! He loves Viktor! Waaaaa!"

Viktor changed into his skates and came to their side. He ordered Minami to stand up. It was the voice of authority and he immediately stopped crying and stood at attention. He tried to apologize but Viktor waved it away.

"I will be your instructor now." Said Viktor and turned to Yuuri to explain what he was doing wrong. Viktor understood and manipulated Minami's body to the correct position. It was an adjustment of only a few centimeters which is why the even the most experienced skaters missed it. But Yuuri spent most of his career perfecting spins, his main source of technical scores in his pre-Viktor days. After a few more tries, he did the spin without falling. Viktor ordered him to keep doing it until the new move felt natural.

After Minami was satisfied with the spin, they had a break. He apologized to Yuuri.

"No Minami-kun, it's ok. I'm flattered of course…"

"No Yuuri, I mean Mr. Nikiforov, I've always known. There was always a beautiful affection between you two. I'm just so sorry. I was so stupid."

"I know there is someone out there for you…"

"No stop Mr. Nikiforov. You don't have to say anything. I'll go home."

Viktor interrupted. "I can't allow that."

"Huh? I was so sure you would want me to leave after I tried to hit on your husband!"

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged a knowing look.

"You paid for a whole week of instruction and your routine needs work." Said Viktor.

"Just a few tweaks here and there." Said Yuuri.

"I think we should switch the step sequence to after the triple toe loop."

"Agreed. It would look a lot smoother that way."

"Also we need to find you a better costume, that color is all wrong."

And so the professionals picked apart his routine, making small adjustments everywhere.

The week went by quickly and Minami had no more time to think of love as The Nikiforov's worked him hard. He returned to his coach's side, older, wiser, and with a sharper routine.

 **Toasts**

Viktor floated in the hotel pool. He contemplated on the meaning of life and love. Before Yuuri he was sure he experienced both. Now he knew. He knew that one never truly lives until he falls in love. Not the fly by night type of love but the type that gets printed on one's soul. And they meet again and again throughout time. The "I've met my soulmate" kind of love.

Viktor's beautiful thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Chris.

Chris got into the pool with his best friend of ten years. Somehow the two never hooked up but talked endlessly about sex whenever they got together. Chris didn't bother to ask Viktor about his nonexistent sex life, Viktor worshipped the ground Yuuri walked on and didn't want to "ruin" him. At least not until their union was sanctified by God. Preferably legally and in a church. Chris rolled his eyes at the former playboy.

"Never mind, help me take some sexy pictures."

"Who is it this time?"

"Coach hired this hot new assistant. I want to grab his attention."

Viktor grinned and shook his head. Chris did various poses and they got very silly. Viktor sent one of the pair of them to Yuuri's phone.

Finally, they opened the champagne, followed by toasts. They toasted everything under the sun. Then Chris said:

"To Yuuri Katsuki's butt!"

Viktor only paused for a moment before grinning and saluting his sexy butt.

"To the day it and all of Yuuri, will be mine."

Chris chuckled softly to himself. His friend really had it bad.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Invite me to the wedding."

"You're already marked down as my best man."

They chuckled and clinked glasses.

ceo

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuri on Ice Vignettes 2**

More bits and bats. In the first chapter, Viktor referred to his make out session with his fiancé, now we learn about what happened. Enjoy.

 **We kissed for an hour 2**

Viktor and Yuuri were curled up together on the couch. Their bodies pressed together, and legs twined. Yuuri's glasses were off because they kept fogging up. Yuuri had a hand on Viktor's cheek and was French kissing him on an expert level. They haven't done much more than kiss since becoming engaged, so Yuuri had plenty of practice. He pulled back, panting a little.

"Please Viktor, my lips are swollen."

Viktor just smiled lovingly at Yuuri. Yuuri stared in wonder, then he got shy and hid his face in his fiancé's shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

"For the longest time I was the one giving the hugs. Now you are doing it more and more."

"I'm just excited. I still can't believe we are like this and getting married in a week. It's like a dream."

Viktor reached around and gave Yuuri's butt a pinch and he yelped.

"Viktor! You pinched me!"

Viktor smiled wickedly and rubbed the sore spot longer than necessary. He loved Yuuri's backside.

"I did it to prove this is not a dream."  
"But do you have to keep rubbing my butt?" Yuuri pouted.

"Yes."

Yuuri got shy again. Viktor moved his hand back to Yuuri's waist. Yuuri was a little sorry he stopped. On the other hand, their wedding was only a week away and he wanted to remain pure.

"But it does feel like a dream. I fell in love with you at the age of twelve. Then we finally met. And you were even better than my dream Viktor…"

"Better?"

"You are so nice, kind and gentle. I didn't expect that."

"You had the wrong idea about me. Chris was the one who went around saying I was a playboy. This is the real me."

Viktor gently kissed Yuuri on his nose and cheeks and made him giggle.

"I did have the wrong idea. I was so sure you would grow tired of me. Or leave every night to party with more interesting people…"

"No one is more interesting then Yuuri Katsuki. We could be married for fifty years and you'll continue to surprise me."

"Viktor." Yuuri blushed, they kissed.

"I've been so foolish. Every time I was sure I was right, I was completely wrong." Pouted Yuuri.

"You learned to ask me first. That's all that matters."

"Yes."

"And you're more confident."

"Not entirely."

"Oh?"

"A tiny part of me still expects to not see you at the altar when I enter the church."

"Oh Yuuri…"

"Sorry, I can't help it." Yuuri shrugged with one shoulder and played with Viktor's shirt button.

"And here I am dreaming about watching you walk down the aisle."

"Viktor…am I being silly?"

"What?"

"Wanting to walk down it like a girl?"

"It was your dream…"

"Yeah."

"Then fulfill your dream, flowers, procession, white suit and all." Grinned Viktor.

"Thank you…Tell me again why you put up with me?" Yuuri looked at him with his puppy dog eyes, and Viktor melted.

"One, because I love you."

"I love you too." It got easier every time Yuuri said it.

"Two, the first time laid eyes on you I thought you were sweet, cute and with the biggest, brownest eyes I ever saw in my life."

"Viktor." Blushed Yuuri.

"Three, I liked that sexy drunk Yuuri. He had so much potential…"

Viktor leered at Yuuri, his fiancé slapped his chest.

"Oof."

"One more week."

"Right…" Viktor rubbed his chest. "Four, I fell a little more in love with the real Yuuri. He was so kind, gentle and generous to a fault. You put me and my needs (or rather what you imagined I needed) ahead of what you wanted."

"I am sorry I made you cry that time."

"Water under the bridge, and I convinced you it was ok to be a little greedy."

"Ok, I'll be greedy. I want you to love me."

"Done."

"And stay by my side."

"Naturally."

"Marry me in a week."

"I'll be there my darling."

"Good."

Everything settled, they went back to kissing. Yuuri first kissed Viktor's chest in apology.

 **Fireworks**

Viktor put an arm around Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri fell naturally into his side. The fireworks exploded over the bridge and the pair stood in wonder. Yuuri turned to speak about it to his coach, but he was struck dumb. Viktor was beyond gorgeous in normal circumstances. Now the fireworks made his silver hair glimmer and his aqua eyes sparkle. Yuuri moved even closer. His movement made a curious Viktor turn in his direction. Yuuri's was transfixed by the lovely Viktor. His body started moving based on Yuuri's suppressed desires. He touched Viktor's cheek and kissed him. Viktor was shocked by the sudden show of affection. He immediately felt Yuuri's lips tremble on his and did not want to miss this opportunity. He took over the kiss and deepened it. They felt like fireworks were exploding in their bodies. Yuuri gasped and melted into Viktor. He clung to him for support. Viktor pulled him closer and grabbed his butt. Yuuri moaned. Viktor was please by his responses. He saw his chance and began to nibble on his neck. He nuzzled and confessed his love. Lost in all new sensations, Yuuri responded: "Me too." Viktor knew Yuuri will try to forget this moment and vowed to force a confession out of him. They spent the rest of the evening cuddled together and watched the fireworks.

It took Viktor a week to get him to admit to it and he shouted: "Yes, I love you! You happy now?!" Viktor only grinned.

 **Hallway**

Viktor walked confidently down the hall. He waved and greeted various people as Coach Yakov lectured him about something. He recognized Coach Cialdini and was curious about his current protégé because before Viktor got on a winning streak, his boy was the big winner. Viktor looked at the guy walking next to him and felt his heart flutter. He was so cute! The stranger looked surprised to see Viktor, shyly looked away, then nodded and gave Viktor a shy smile in greeting. The cuteness over loaded Viktor's circuits. He followed the cutie with his eyes as they passed. He got a good view of his butt. Then the best thing happened, the cutie looked back at Viktor again. He realized Viktor was still looking, blushed and turned away. Viktor was in love. Coach Yakov had to yell even louder to get Viktor moving again. This time with a lecture about distractions.

 **Tradition**

(Based on fan art/comic)

At the wedding reception for JJ and Isabella, Phichit started up the glass clinking so they would kiss, or so they thought.

"Do you know Yuuri, when they clink glasses at a wedding you are supposed to kiss?" Said a sly Viktor.

"Yeah?" Asked Yuuri.

"Yeah, it's tradition."

"Well, if it's tradition…"

Yuuri leaned in and Viktor closed the gap. After a sweet kiss, Viktor urged him to open his mouth a little. Yuuri blushed but happily complied. They kissed deeply as Phichit banged away on his wine glass. After several sexy kisses, Yuuri paused to say:

"You know Viktor, that tradition only applies to the bride and groom."

"It does?" Said Viktor with faked surprise.

"I did live in Detroit for five years."

"Oh, that's right."

"Viktor…" Sighed Yuuri.

"Even though you knew, you still went along with it." Said sly Viktor.

Yuuri just shrugged. Phichit was banging even faster now.

"Come on we are wasting kissing time." Said Viktor.

"Viktor…ok."

Yuuri pulled Viktor's face closer and showed him how much he just learned about kissing. JJ and Isabella looked on in horror as their guests stole everyone's attention. Phichit looked proud of what he started. Chris looked amused, Yurio looked grossed out, and Otabek looked on with interest.

 **We'll get married once he wins a gold medal.**

Viktor placed a hand on the small of Yuuri's back as they entered the banquet hall. Yuuri won his gold medal. It was a combination of Viktor's programs and his love that put Yuuri in first place. Yuuri gained a new level of confidence from being loved. He was a sure bet to win at the 2018 Olympics games. He claimed he and Viktor were going to retire for good afterwards. Then he and his boyfriend were going to open their own ice rink. What Yuuri didn't know was that Viktor had an additional plan.

Yuuri smiled for the cameras and answered the questions about their future plans. Then the reporters turned to Viktor.

"Didn't you say you had an important announcement?"

Yuuri looked curiously at his boyfriend. Viktor took his hand and pulled him into the center of the room and the cameras followed him. He spun around the room and announced:

"Everyone! I have a big announcement! That is sort of a secret to Yuuri as well!"

"What on Earth?" Puzzled Yuuri.

"Phichit! Chris! Yurio! Otabek! JJ! And of course my Yuuri. You all will recall what we promised to do in Barcelona." Said Viktor.

Yuuri was confused. They promised to do many things in Barcelona. They did everything…

"Including winning gold and…oh no!" Yuuri said to himself. He blushed, covered his mouth and teared up. Viktor noticed.

"Yuuri's got it."

Viktor took his hand and dropped to his knee. Yuuri, now recovered from the shock, smiled and offered his other hand. Viktor kissed both hands. He lingered a bit on the gold ring. Phichit was giggly with excitement. Their other friends either smirked or rolled their eyes at Viktor theatrics. One of things Yuuri loved about his boyfriend is how he is such a showman. The cameras fired off as he did it.

"Yuuri darling. I've loved you since I've first laid eyes on you. And every day with you, has been better than the last. Please do me the honor of being my husband."

The tears began to stream down Yuuri's face. He nodded and said:

"Yes!"

The cameras clicked again. Viktor stood up and pulled his new fiancé into his arms and they kissed a moment. Then he turned and put up his hands.

"Wait everyone!"

He pulled out a ring box.

"One last thing."

He opened the box. Inside was a pair of platinum rings with a small square diamond set into each of them.

"Aw Viktor, they're beautiful!"

Viktor picked up the first ring in the box and slipped it on Yuuri's left ring finger and kissed it. Yuuri did the same. No words were necessary this time. They kissed. Then they smiled, again, for the cameras and their friends cheered.

ceo

I fudged a bit on when and where the reporters gather. But it had to be this way, as it is how I imagined it. It might be one reason the stories never become full-fledged stories.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuri on Ice Vignettes 3**

 **Nicknames**

Viktor burst into the room. Yuuri looked up at his gorgeous fiancé from his seat. Viktor had his arms thrown wide and his mouth formed a heart shape.

"Yuuri!"

"Viktor." Said Yuuri dryly and with a smile. He plopped down next to Yuuri on the couch. Then he gave him a kiss that made Yuuri's toes curl.

"Guess what?"

"I can't guess." Laughed Yuuri.

"I decided to stop calling you _my_ Sleeping Beauty!"

Yuuri was of mixed feelings. He loved the possessive pronoun but disliked the reference to a Disney princess. Not that he ever protested against it as Viktor was so fond of the nickname. And Yuuri liked his sleep. So, it did suit him and he was weak under Viktor's persuasive powers. Yeah, the nickname was fine. Yuuri looked at his fiancé from under his eyelashes.

"Well, if you want to…"

Viktor sighed at his cuteness and continued:

"Yuuri, you will love your new nickname!"

Yuuri was getting excited as Viktor was excited. His eyes grew incredibly big and sparkled.

"Cinderella!"

Yuuri's face fell.

"No baby, just listen."

Yuuri didn't want to hear but he learned to take Viktor at his word and not assume. He turned to face him directly and Viktor matched him.

"Cinderella is a wonderful person just like you! Think about how most people react when faced with that much abuse and neglect."

Yuuri nodded his understanding even as he blushed over being called wonderful. Viktor thought more highly of him then Yuuri thought of himself. Not a bad quality in a future husband.

"People who suffer such abuse have three choices. They can turn outward and become bitter and angry. Or they can turn inward and become depressed. Or they can do as Cinderella did and carry on while waiting for an opportunity to change their situation."

"You see me as an abused girl who marries a prince? Well you got the prince part right."

They both thought about the exhibition skate for a moment and smiled. Viktor continued:

"She didn't set out to get a prince. Any man at the ball would have been good enough for her as an escape from the neglect. No, the prince was her reward for being a good and kind person."

Yuuri took a moment to process then he laughed.

"Viktor! Modesty is not one of your charms!"

He didn't mind Yuuri was laughing at him for thinking he's Prince Charming, Yuuri had a beautiful laugh. When Yuuri calmed down and apologized, Viktor continued:

"Yuuri modesty is one of _your_ charms. Having you as an example has made me a better man."

Yuuri blushed and looked away.

"You had some disappointments in your life. But it didn't make you bitter or depressed."

Yuuri looked up. He recognized the truth of what his lover was saying.

"You are naturally kind and generous. You always work hard without complaint. Your reward for being a good, hard working person isn't a stack of medals to match mine. It is the man of your dreams for a husband."

Yuuri didn't know if he should laugh or cry. Viktor kissed his cheek and hugged him. Yuuri cried at Viktor's sweetness and clutched at his shirt. Soon he recovered but remained on Viktor's chest as he said:

"Ok, you can call me Cinderella."

Viktor just held him and smiled. They both thought they were the luckiest of men.

 **Something by The Beatles**

Viktor watched as Yuuri demonstrated his spins to the juniors. They oohed and clapped as he spun backwards extending his arms. Then he twisted the other way and extended his legs. His limbs looked long, elegant and sexy.

"Something in the way he moves/Attracts me like no other lover." Sang Viktor. He admired his fiancé's sexy body and longed to be held by him. Mila interrupted his dirty thoughts:

"Isn't it: "the way _she_ moves"?"

"Don't split hairs." Viktor gave her an annoyed looked. He looked back at his Yuuri and sighed. "Doesn't matter, Yuuri is just the sexiest."

Mila rolled her eyes. There was no use using logic with the love sick. Mila skated off. Meanwhile Yuuri finished his practice, bowed and blushed at the applause. He then skated over to Viktor. Viktor gushed over Yuuri. They sparkled in their pink aura until Yakov yelled.

 **In the hallway**

Viktor walked the Hasetsu high school hallway. He had a large group of followers of both boys and girls. Or should we say worshipers? He flipped his silver hair and tugged on his uniform jacket sleeve.

"Ok everyone just one more time."

Viktor stepped away from the crowd. He did a spin and crashed into someone. The boys tumbled to the ground and things scattered. Viktor came face to face with a cute boy with the biggest brownest eyes he ever saw. It was love at first sight. For one moment, he couldn't speak. Then he swallowed and said:

"Oh, I am sorry. Let me help you up."

The boy was shy, blushed and stammered.

"I-it's ok V-Viktor. I'm fine."

Viktor was charmed.

"How did you know my name?"

The boy's blush deepened and he looked away. Viktor admired his long eyelashes as they covered his cheeks.

"Everyone knows Viktor Nikiforov." He said softly.

"Well, that's true."

The boy suppressed a laugh. Viktor stood up and held out a hand. The boy took his hand and let Viktor pull him up.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Viktor did a slight bow. Looking up he noticed the scattered books the boy must have been carrying. The boy squinted and found his glasses. Viktor got a nice view of his butt as he bent over. From far away (or so it seemed to Viktor) someone called his name.

"Viktor!"

A startled Viktor responded.

"Oh sorry. You guys go ahead. I must help him as it's my fault."

Viktor smiled in that stunning way that disarmed people. They found themselves agreeing to go ahead. A small voice said:

"It's ok. I'm fine. You go join your friends or you'll be late for the next class."

"Forget it. It's just English next and I'm getting 100% on all my tests."

The boy just smiled. He thought that was just like him.

"I insist on helping you. It is my fault after all." Said Viktor.

"That is very kind of you. But I have to hurry Uehara-san is waiting for these books."

"Oh her! No problem, I have her wrapped around my little finger. I'll get you excused."

The boy didn't doubt it. "Thank you." He bowed. Together they picked up the books.

"You haven't told me your name." Said Viktor.

"Oh sorry." The boy bowed his head. "I'm Yuuri Katsuki."

"I'm very glad to know you Yuuri." Yuuri froze from the sexy way Viktor said his name.

"I-It's n-nice to meet you too Viktor." Said Yuuri with a shy smile that made Viktor's heart flutter. They stood up with the books split between them.

"Yuuri, may I walk you home tonight?"

"Why?" Yuuri was startled by the invitation from out of nowhere.

"To make sure you're alright."

"That isn't ness…"

Viktor stopped him with a finger to his lips. Yuuri melted. Viktor took his reaction as a good sign.

"No, I insist." Said Viktor pouring on the silk.

"Ok. If you want to." Said Yuuri. He was completely melted by Viktor's intense sexiness. Viktor's heart fluttered again. A sign he was about to be crazy.

"I like you!" Burst Viktor. All of the books fell from Yuuri's hands. "What!"

"No, it's true. It was love at first sight Yuuri Katsuki! Please allow me to escort you home."

Yuuri hesitated so long Viktor got worried.

"You don't already have a boyfriend?"

"Um…no. It's just…I'm so ordinary."

"I'm sure that's not true." Yuuri looked skeptical. "I like boys like you, cute and shy."

Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise. Viktor could see he was thinking it over. Yuuri decided that skipping this chance could be the biggest mistake of his life.

"Ok." Yuuri said before he changed his mind.

"Ok what?"

"Ok, I'll walk home with you."

"It's a date." Viktor needed confirmation. Yuuri nodded.

Viktor grinned. He wanted to shout "yes!" but they would disturb the teachers. He put his books down as he wanted a hug to seal the deal. Viktor pulled him into a tight hug. Yuuri smelled so good therefore Viktor held him longer than necessary. He knew it was love as his scent was intoxicating. Yuuri prayed that this sudden relationship with Viktor will work out. He loved Viktor from afar and he was even more beautiful up close. He smelled really good. Yuuri was glad the rumors that he was a good person was true. Sighing they parted.

"The room is just here." Said Yuuri. Viktor hadn't realized they walked so far. He grinned and they both picked up the books. It was just a few more steps and they were at the door.

"Viktor, I suggest if you are not going to class, then spend that time reading your messages."

Viktor was mystified but Yuuri was already opening the door. The teacher was angry for only a moment. Viktor made the excuses and Uehara-san was appeased. No harm was done as she had a worksheet for the class to do. The class rep eagerly assisted Yuuri with the books. Viktor felt a stab of jealousy as the girl clearly liked his boyfriend of five minutes. Soon he was outside of the classroom. After a moment, he decided to waste the rest of period hanging around outside. Chris probably be available as he never went to English class. On the way downstairs, he checked his phone. There was several messages from his friends all complaining about the boring class. Then he saw it. A long message from Coach Feltsman.

"Viktor. Do not be late for practice. My friend, Coach Cialdini is bringing his student to the rink today. I am taking over as his coach as he needs better instruction for his jumps. I expect you to be on your best behavior. The student is a well-mannered Japanese boy. He is also very shy around new people but he is a big fan of yours, so I expect you to show him around. BE COURTEOUS! He goes to your school so look for him. He should be in the first year, his name is Yuuri Katsuki."

With each word Viktor's smile grew. It was fate.

 **The list**

Viktor flopped down on the bench outside of the rink. He was waiting for his boyfriend who had to finish up his classroom duties. He was soon joined by JJ who was in the second year. JJ took the seat opposite, there was a table between them used for lunch breaks on hot days. They talked about this and that. Chris showed up next waving a paper. He plopped down next to JJ as the spot next to Viktor was automatically reserved for his boyfriend. He dramatically slapped the paper down on the table.

"It's here! The latest rating list by the girls!"

"You got this by seducing one of them." Said JJ.

"How else would I get it?"

Chris, JJ and Viktor bent over the paper. Viktor was just as fast at reading upside down as he was at reading right side up, so he was fine from where he sat.

"Are we in it?" Asked Viktor.

"Everyone is!" Responded Chris.

The paper was titled "Boy Rating". All of the most popular boys were listed. The three figure skaters were listed every month. A new transfer student joined the list for the first time.

"Best hair: Viktor Nikiforov!" Grinned Viktor.

"Last month it was Yuri Plisetsky." Said Chris and Viktor stuck out his tongue.

"Best smile: Jean-Jacques Leroy. Naturally." Said JJ with a grin.

"You get it every month. What's wrong with my smile?" Pouted Chris.

"You got best eyes, again." Said JJ.

Viktor interrupted what could have been a fight. He pointed at a line in the middle of the page.

"I knew you would like that." Smirked Chris.

"What?" Asked JJ. Chris pointed at: "Best Butt: Yuuri Katsuki."

"They made a new category just for Yuuri's butt?" Shouted JJ.

Chris and Viktor sat in silence and worshiped the sacred butt in their minds. JJ pretended he didn't admire it too. No, he just wished he had a butt like Yuuri's, yeah, that's it.

Just then Viktor's Yuuri Radar clicked on. He jumped up startling the other two. In the distance, he spotted his boyfriend. He waved, his eyes sparkled and his mouth had a heart shape.

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri ran forward waving.

"Viktor!"

They ran to each other like in a romantic movie and kissed. Chris whistled and JJ blushed. Yuuri realized they were not alone. He blushed and apologized for the public display. They sat down.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Yuuri.

"We still have time." Said Viktor.

"Here look at this." Chris pushed the paper to Yuuri. He began to read it.

"A boy rating list?" Asked Yuuri.

"The girls do it every month." Explained Chris.

"Oh." Yuuri was sure the good-looking guys around him were on it and eagerly read it. He smiled at his boyfriend's win for "Best Hair". He congratulated JJ and Chris for their wins. Then, it happened. His eyes grew wide, he blushed to the roots of his hair which was standing on end.

"Best Butt: Yuuri Katsuki!"

Yuuri dropped the paper in shock. He looked at the other boys and they all grinded and nodded. Yuuri covered his face in shame. Viktor gave him a side hug.

"Try as you might, you can't deny it. You do have a very fine butt."

Yuuri took a deep breath and with his head down and his face bright red, he said:

"I know." A smile broke on his face. Yuuri often overheard people say it was his best body part and he had to agree. He just wondered why these girls had to broadcast it. Viktor hugged him for taking it so well. The others praised him for his good response. But Chris had to say it.

"They made a new category just for you."

"What!" Yuuri was embarrassed all over again. Viktor kicked Chris from under the table and JJ gave him a glare.

"It just shows how popular you are already." Reasoned Chris. He's been at the school only a month but dating Viktor had something to do with his popularity. Yuuri covered his face and let out an even longer sigh.

"There isn't a worst butt category is there?"

"No sweetie." Said Viktor.

Another long sigh.

"Ok it's fine. There are worse things than being admired by a bunch of silly girls."

The boys praised him again for his good attitude. They marched into the rink for practice and moved on. Chris made sure he picked up the paper to show it around to his rink mates. Yuuri had to endure some embarrassing moments at school but was all in good fun. Also, his boyfriend was very good at redirecting the attention back to himself.

ceo

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuri** **on** **Ice** **Vignettes** **4**

I'm starting to repeat myself in my Vikturi stories. Therefore, a switch over to Otayuri.

 **Rainbow** **Flamingo**

Otabek held open the door of his sportscar for his boyfriend. Yuri gracefully slid into the passenger seat. Otabek jogged around to the driver side and got in. Glancing to make sure Yuri was buckled in, he sped off. They chatted about their day until there was a lull in the conversation.

"So, where are we going?" Asked Yuri.

"We are going to the very first place I DJed." Said Otabek.

"Oh?"

"It's a gay nightclub called The Rainbow Flamingo."

"Great name!" Laughed Yuri.

"It was originally named The Pink Flamingo."

"Makes sense."

"Aside from the obvious, the owner said a lot of gay clubs had "pink" somewhere in the name of the clubs back in the day."

"Why is that?"

"Before the rainbow flag became the symbol for gay rights and solidarity, they used a pink triangle."

"A pink triangle? Weird."

Otabek stayed quiet.

"So, when everyone switched over to the rainbow the boss followed suit?" Asked Yuri.

"Yeah and people loved it, the quirkiness of the new sign. Wait until you see it." Smiled Otabek.

Yuri and Otabek chatted about what they were going to do at the club until they reached there. Otabek paused at the front entrance and Yuri got a good look at the flashing neon sign of a flamingo that changed colors from red to violet. When Yuri had his fill, Otabek pulled around the back where the workers parked. He parked and jogged around to help Yuri out. While Otabek was dressed in his usual outfit for DJing, black tank top, black jeans and black military style boots, Yuri was all in silver.

"I'm going to keep you close. You are far too hot the crowd will eat you alive."

"I can protect myself."

"So, you don't want me to hold me close like this?"

Otabek pulled him close so fast Yuri fell into his hard chest. Yuri snuggled into his strong arms.

"Well, it does have advantages."

They kissed briefly. Otabek placed a hand on the small of Yuri's back and escorted him to the backdoor with the "Employees Only" sign on it. Otabek knocked and a large mean looking man opened. His face broke into a smile.

"Altin! My man!"

"James!"

They did a half hug/half chest bump thing in greeting. Otabek then moved to the side to introduce his boyfriend. James whistled. Yuri looked sexy in his silver tank top, silver and sparkly hot pants and silver gym shoes.

"Who's this cutie, your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, this is Yuri Plisetsky."

"Yo." Yuri grunted out a greeting and pouted, he didn't like people calling his boyfriend by his first name. James liked the snarly kitten.

"Oh ho, Altin be careful with this one. The crowd is full of bears tonight, all ready to lap up a cute little twink like him."

"I have a few ideas but let us in first, man."

"Oh right, where is my manners."

James led them in and Otabek filled him in on the plan.

"The boss said I could DJ for three hours and Yuri really wanted to see me in action. So, to help keep him close, I thought he could dance at my side."

"Yeah, the guys will love that. I'll be your personal bodyguard for the night." James said the last part to Yuri who shrugged.

"Yeah, Yuri if you need a drink or the washroom just give him the high sign and he will look after you." Said Otabek.

"I want to dance with you too." Pouted Yuri.

"We'll see how things go."

James brought the couple around to the office to meet the boss and they had a drink together. Yuri was very under age but Otabek was barely legal in this town. Still, he didn't drink as he had to drive home. Also, Yuri was spending the night and he wanted to be awake for the moment he peeled off the clothes.

They headed into the main room and everyone's eyes were drawn to Yuri. Shouts and wolf whistles rang out.

"Hey! Who's the hot twink!"

"It's Altin! Is the cutie your boyfriend?"

"Come dance with me baby!"

Otabek went up to the DJ stage and fist bumped the current DJ. It was announced that Otabek would be DJing for the next three hours. A cheer broke out. They then introduced Yuri as his boyfriend. There was a mix of cheers, wolf whistles and shouts of disappointment that Yuri was taken.

"Hands off boys. Or you will answer to me." Said James with a flex of his muscles. There was some nervous laughter and comments about his hotness.

Otabek took over and began his performance. Yuri was already revving up as the music was hot. His boyfriend turned up the heat and the beat filled Yuri's veins. He began to dance and jiggle. The crowd cheered. They needed no other entertainment. Many hung around the stage just to watch Yuri. He danced on beat and slowly his dance got sexier. Many couples danced or stood around drinking. Word got out about the hot twink at the club and it was soon packed. Yuri danced for a while, hung over his boyfriend's shoulder to watch him work, and had a drink. Then he repeated the process. At one point, Otabek let him work the machine. He made a mistake and looked cute when he got mad. The crowd awed at his cuteness. Otabek kissed his cheek to make it better and the crowd died.

With his shift over, Otabek stepped aside for the next DJ and the crowd surged forward. James had to hold them back because they all wanted to dance with Yuri. Yuri would never admit to it but he was a little afraid. He clung to his boyfriend. More bouncers were called over and the boss helped them out the back.

"It was great having you here again, Altin. Great job! I'll send you a check." Said boss.

"Thanks boss."

"And thanks to Yuri too. The crowd doubled after you started dancing. Anytime you want a job as a dancing boy…"

"No way man, I'm a two-time gold medal figure skater and probably can buy this dump." Boasted Yuri.

The boss let out a cackle at his cuteness.

"Hold onto this feisty kitten, Altin. He's a keeper."

"I plan to."

Soon they were back outside. The boys felt the dullness of their abused hearing. Otabek escorted his boyfriend back to his car. On the drive to his apartment, Yuri gushed about how much fun the night was. Otabek silently agreed as Yuri went on and on about everything. Yuri may frown and gripe in the moment but he truly had fun as the men worshiped him. Otabek smiled as he understood his tsundere boyfriend so well. As they approached the apartment things turned romantic. They both thought about how soon their sweaty clothes will hit the floor.

 **Date**

(Based on official art and a comment on Facebook)

Yuri and Otabek were having a nice relaxing date. They went to the movies and now they were lounging at a restaurant. The remains of their desserts and drinks were on the table. Yuri new habit was to brush his hair out of his "eyes of a soldier". Otabek now complimented them on their pretty color and sparkle. They been talking about music and Yuri had his mp3 player with him. He stretched out the red cord to share the ear buds with his boyfriend. They enjoyed several songs when they were interrupted by shouts:

"Yurio!" Shouted Viktor, waving frantically. Yuri regretted choosing a seat by the window now. Viktor and Yuuri clutching a bag of groceries were passing by. Yuuri was also waving and calling out his hated nickname. It was clear they were headed home to have dinner at Viktor's place. Yuri was about to shout something rude at the grownups when he spotted something in the corner of his eye.

"Why are you waving back?" He growled at his boyfriend.

"I don't want to be rude to your dads." Said Otabek.

"They're not my dads!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Otabek blushed at his ridiculous mistake as Yuri grumbled. After a moment, he sighed.

"Those two idiots do act like my dads. It's annoying."

"They're proud of you."

"I know. But I don't want those idiots proud of me. I want my Grandpa, Mom and my real Dad to be proud. And it was nice when Yakov and Lila were so happy for me. And most important of all, I want you to be proud."

"I am." The two sincere words filled Yuri with warmth. On that happy note, they decided to go to a karaoke bar on the opposite side of town from Viktor's house to eliminate any possible chance of running into "the two idiots".

 **Embarrassing Dads**

Yuri and Otabek were invited to Viktor and Yuuri's apartment for dinner. Everything was going smoothly until they settled down to watch some television. The romantic comedy Viktor put on was very funny and then it turned romantic. Yuuri felt all gooey inside. He looked at his fiancé and Viktor looked at him, then pulled him close. They started to make out on the couch. Their guests were shocked they would do that in front of them. Yuri and Otabek were embarrassed as they had not gotten that far in their relationship. Otabek looked away. Yuri was filled with rage. He jumped up from his chair.

"You selfish idiots!"

Viktor and Yuuri came out of their haze, bemused and calm. Viktor's hair was mussed and Yuuri was missing some buttons. Otabek snapped out his frozen state on the edge of the couch. He completely agreed with his friend.

"We're leaving!"

Yuri stalked to the door. Otabek thanked them for the meal because his mother brought him up to always be polite no matter what happens.

"Altin!" Yuri shouted from the door. Yuuri and Viktor noticed they were on first name basis. Otabek walked to the door.

"Do you think it worked?" Whispered Yuuri to Viktor.

"Wait a moment." Whispered Viktor. The teens slammed their way out of the apartment. A moment later there was a slam against the door, voices were heard and stomps down the steps. Finally, they heard Otabek's motorcycle drive off.

"Looks like it worked." Said Viktor, the engaged couple went back to necking.

Yuri slammed the door. He looked at Otabek who was about to leave. He stepped in front of him determined to do something. Yuri shoved Otabek against the door. He stretched up to kiss him and couldn't reach. Instantly Otabek picked him up by the waist. They were the same height now. Otabek gave Yuri a "I dare you" kind of smirk. Yuri braced himself on the door. Leaned in and gave Otabek a searing kiss. He released him and Otabek felt like smoke was coming out of his mouth.

"We are boyfriends now." Commanded Yuri. Otabek lowered him to the floor as he breathed:

"Yes...boyfriends."

"Good."

Yuri stomped down the steps and Otabek followed and felt thrilled about his new boyfriend. They walked down the walk and Otabek handed Yuri his helmet. The cool air cleared his head enough to drive. They got onto the motorcycle and drove off.

ceo

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuri on Ice Vignettes 5**

 **Mistletoe**

Yuuri looked in wonder at the apartment he shared with Viktor in St. Petersburg. Over each doorway and archway was a bunch of greenery with white berries. He found Viktor in the living room hanging a big ball of the stuff from the center light fixture. He coughed to get his attention.

"Ah, Yuuri, just a sec."

Viktor placed the last hook and got down from the step ladder. He set the ladder aside and Yuuri came forward.

"Are you planning a party?"

Yuuri felt a pang in his heart if he had been left out of Viktor's plans. But it wasn't out of the question as it was so near to Christmas. Not that either of them celebrated the holiday, but it was Viktor's birthday. Yuuri hoped Viktor will like his present.

"No party. This mistletoe is for us."

Yuuri looked in wonder at the plant.

"I thought mistletoe had red berries?"

"The flashy North American variety has red berries. This variety is found in Europe."

"Oh, I see." The plant doesn't exist in Asia. Yuuri first saw the red and green version in Detroit. He also learned of the tradition, it made him blush. Yuuri's been kissed a number of times, always in fun and never a truly romantic kiss with someone he really liked.

Viktor put his finger to his lips. He watched Yuuri as he observed the ball of greenery. He knew Yuuri's lack of romantic history and he wanted to be his first kiss that wasn't a joke, a tease, a surprise, or a way to make Takeshi jealous.

"Damn that Yuko." Viktor was sure this plan will finally break through that wall Yuuri wrapped around himself. Viktor made some chips and cracks on that wall, one last push should do it. Viktor pulled Yuuri directly under the mistletoe. Yuuri smiled his shy smile and blushed.

"I decided to coach you in something new."

"Ur, what?" Yuuri was startled and a little disappointed.

"Kissing." Said Viktor, firmly.

"Viktor." Yuuri was amused and relieved.

"It's a necessary life skill."

"Oh, come on." Laughed Yuuri."

"I'm serious. What if you wanted to kiss someone. Do you know how to do it properly?"

"You're crazy. Is this how you pick up girls with your "kissing lessons"? Yuuri laughed and then turned serious. "How come you don't go out any more?"

Viktor went out with his St. Petersburg friends a few times, but it didn't go well. They were suspicious of his closeness with his male student and lack of interest in carousing. Luckily, Russia being eliminated from the up coming Olympics, made people forget about Viktor, before anything serious could happen.

"My friends outside of the skating world have turned their backs on me. I don't have any real connection to Russia anymore. I just need you, Yuuri."

Yuuri felt sorry for the friendless Viktor. Then he felt warm from Viktor's affection.

"I feel the same way. I just need your company." Said Yuuri, shyly.

Yuuri moved close to Viktor. He ran his hands up his chest and around his neck. They bumped chests.

"I only want to kiss Viktor Nikiforov."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you only want me then there is no reason to hold back."

"Yes, I only want Yuuri Katsuki."

"Good." Yuuri leaned in and gave Viktor a sweet mistletoe kiss. The extent of his kissing knowledge. The short kiss was enough to give them both a little shock of desire.

"Mmm, nice. Now for lesson one. First take off your glasses." Said Viktor.

Yuuri complies and moves back in position.

"Next tilt your head a little and part your lips, when you feel my tongue, kind of lick it."

Yuuri blushed at the specifics but he was eager for tips. Viktor got in very close and as usual Yuuri felt dazed by so much male beauty. Viktor was pleased by Yuuri's naked desire. Yuuri was relieved he clearly desired him and he didn't just enjoy his company as a friend. Viktor closed the gap and they both felt the electricity. Viktor held him close by the waist. Yuuri clung from the neck. They molded together and kissed deeply. Yuuri followed his directions perfectly and schooled Viktor a little. It was a hot kiss. The first lesson concluded.

"What is lesson two?" Breathed Yuuri.

"There isn't one. You just keep practicing for life."

"Ok." Yuuri pulled him in for more.

For the next few days, Viktor and Yuuri practiced during their downtime and made full use of all of the mistletoe. Viktor kissed Yuuri under the bunch at his bedroom door. Yuuri returned the favor after Viktor finished changing. They kissed in the hallway, kitchen, and made out on the living room couch after Viktor pushed it under the mistletoe ball. Wicked Yuuri caught Viktor after his shower, gave him a hot kiss that left him needy, then spun out of his arms and into the bathroom, locking it. Viktor suffered from blue balls until Yuuri got out.

December 23rd arrived, and they were having yet another make-out session. Viktor stopped Yuuri from biting his neck.

"Baby, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Pouted Yuuri.

"Nothing baby. We just need to decide on our future before we go home to Hasetsu."

"Sounds serious. Sit up." Said the ever practical Yuuri. They sat up properly and breathed.

"Yuuri we like each other, love being together, we love the kissing. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, of course. I thought we already were. I mean I told my parents as much and they put a double bed in my room." Yuuri blushed at the memory of that conversation.

"They did?"

"Yeah, Mom thinks the gods gave you to me to make me happy and I am."

"Yuuri!"

After a few hugs and kisses they settled down to the real discussion.

"So far, we been safe, but it won't be long before it is discovered that we're boyfriends, so I want to leave before that happens. We are already packed for the two months training before the Olympics. I think we should include our most valuable things. The rest can be transported to Japan by my people. I have nothing to keep me here. My life is with you in Hasetsu. The towns people have embraced me. Your parents have treated me like a son. Let us settle there." Said Viktor.

"Ok but you don't want to stay here and train for the Olympics too?" Asked Yuuri.

"No. I'm burnt out on skating, mentally and physically. I want to see you on the top of the podium with the gold medal around your neck and the Japanese anthem playing and Japan's flag flying. That is my dream."

"Oh, Viktor..." Sighed Yuuri, he dreamed of the same thing.

"I remember when it was me and I won gold for Russia. Those days are gone. I want my boyfriend to experience the same thing before he retires."

"Viktor!"

Yuuri leaped into Viktor's arms and was followed by some hot kisses. Finally, Yuuri begged:

"Take me to bed, Viktor."

Viktor could not resist. Yuuri was taken to bed for the first time for a daytime snuggle. Viktor finished up the packing while Yuuri napped and the boyfriends started their new life together in Tokyo. There might have been some mile-high celebrating on their chartered flight with Makkachin napping in the other room. There might have more celebrating on Christmas Eve when they arrived at their Tokyo hotel. They had a blissful Christmas Day and night and finally arrived in Hasetsu a day later than planned. But given the glow of happiness on their son's face, they were forgiven.

 **Midnight**

Viktor thought no one celebrated New Years Eve like the Japanese. The Katsuki's threw a party for the holiday and to announce Viktor's new status as Yuuri's boyfriend. They were able to be open about it because people had a long time to get used to the idea. The locals had long accepted Yuuri's sexual orientation. They more often give Mari the stink eye for being single at 30. Anything that Viktor does is waved off because he's a foreigner. People admired Yuuri and his chances in the Olympics. Finally, their status as gold medalist, and their ability to draw tourist to the town, helped business instead of hurting it. Really, there was nothing to complain about. Besides, they looked cute together.

Yuuri and Viktor were excited. There was that night's party and the town fireworks. Family dinners and the local shrine visit and festival. It was the last bit of fun before the push to train for the Olympics. Yuuri insisted on training during the day before each night's party. Every night the couple snuggled together in the new double bed with their dog curled at their feet like a family. They were blissfully happy.

After the New Year's Eve party, everyone bundled up to watch the fireworks from the bridge. Viktor cuddled Yuuri. As midnight neared, they drew even closer. The final count down came down to one. Everyone cheered, fireworks went off, Yuuri and Viktor kissed. It was a sweet, loving kiss. They were in their own world. Viktor leaned in to confess his love in Yuuri's ear, Yuuri responded in kind. The words only encouraged Viktor. Everyone had their eyes on the fireworks. Viktor pulled Yuuri away. In a quiet corner on a park bench, Viktor asked him:

"I truly love you Yuuri."

"I love you too."

"That makes me happy. Then there is no reason to hesitate."

Viktor picked up both of Yuuri's hands and kissed them.

"Yuuri will you marry me?"

"Yes."

They kissed once again.

After rejoining the family at home, Viktor announced their engagement.

 **Rings**

Yuuri and Viktor entered the jewelry store. The salesman called out that he would be right there. The couple took a minute to admire the jewelry. Viktor held Yuuri by the waist and brought him over to the display of diamond engagement rings.

"I wish I could cover you in diamonds."

"You're being silly I'm a boy and even if I was a girl, I doubt my taste would change."

Viktor didn't immediately respond. He had plenty of proof Yuuri was a boy and it was the reason he was a little sore today. And Yuuri had conservative tastes. He does allow Viktor to choose his clothes and there were many bags at their feet. Yuuri learned it's easier to let his fiancé spoil him but new clothes must replace old and the old things must go to a charity. In this way, Viktor can have his fun, Yuuri's morals remain intact, and the charity shops get high class, barely worn clothes.

Viktor pulled Yuuri over to the other side of the shop. He just had a brilliant idea. Pointing at the case, Yuuri saw what he had in mind. In the case was many gold necklaces of various weights and sizes. Just then, the sales clerk walked in. He moved over to the couple.

"May I help you?"

In front of them was a queen. From his styled hair and manicured nails, to his shimmering silk shirt, to the tips of his polished shoes, was a perfectly turned out and flaming gay man. They sensed that you could call him a queen to his face and he would just giggle.

"I wanted to see one of these necklaces for my fiancé." Said Viktor.

The salesman gasped and smacked his face.

"Oh! Are you two my special order!"

"Yes, maybe..." Hesitated Yuuri.

"Of course, you are! I should have recognized Misters Nikiforov and Katsuki! Your rings turned out beautifully. I teared up when I realized it was from that book series."

""Only the ring finger knows" is one of my favorite yaoi stories." Smiled Yuuri.

"Mine too!" Exclaimed the salesman.

The salesman and Yuuri shared a giggle over the romantic adventures of Yuichi and Wataru. Then the salesman regained his senses.

"But first you wanted to see the necklaces?"

"Viktor thinks he hasn't spoiled me enough." Yuuri smiled shyly.

"No such thing. My husband bought me this bracelet for our anniversary."

They admired the bracelet and then the necklaces. Soon a gold necklace graced Yuuri's neck. It wasn't too thick nor too thin nor too heavy. Viktor knew Yuuri would look sexy wearing just the necklace to bed tonight. Yuuri was surprised how good it looked on him. He admired himself in the store mirror as the salesman fetched the rings.

Soon he was back. The rings were silver with a gold line around the middle. Unique, simple and masculine. Yuuri was happy they went with this design. And like in the book, they had them made special for them. Inside were simple engraving as they couldn't agree on a saying. It was their initials and the date of their wedding.

"Perfect!" The couple said simultaneously.

Soon they were back on the street. The ring set secured in Viktor's pocket. The necklace glinted around Yuuri's neck. Viktor checked the time on the watch Yuuri gave him for his birthday. It was a simple and elegant watch with a black leather band and gold face. It goes without saying how much Viktor loved it.

"Yuuri you're four for four on jewelry purchases. I will bow to your expertise in this area."

Yuuri gave him a cheek kiss.

 **Birthday**

Viktor hummed as he admired himself in the hotel mirror. The tux Yuuri picked out for him was perfect. The slim cut skimmed his body without pinching. It was a classic styling, black with satin edging on the collar and down the outside of each leg. The jacket nipped in to accentuate his already slim waist. He thought Yuuri's waist was slimmer and naturally more nipped in, the better to slip his arm around and hold him close. Viktor grinned as it always made his husband blush prettily. He tugged on the French cuffs and tightened the long tie. Viktor's eyes sparkled as he loved his look. He finger-combed his bangs and the wedding band sparkled. The ring was silver with a thin gold line down the middle. It always sparkled whenever one of them thought of the other as if by magic.

"Perfect." He sighed.

His phone rang, and he answered as it was Chris.

"Merry Christmas Chris!" He announced in French.

"Happy Birthday Viktor!" Chris responded in his native tongue.

They laughed at the difference in their situations. Chris was at home visiting his family for the holiday and Viktor could hear Chris' Mama rattling away in French. Chris moved to a quieter spot.

"Yeah man, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday before your husband drags you away."

"Thanks, Yuuri has planned the whole event and you should see me in this gorgeous tux he picked out."

"I thought Yuuri had no taste?"

"He had help. His sister found a store with a computer program where you can try on different virtual suits."

The friends gabbed away until Yuuri walked in. He realized they were speaking in French. It had to be Chris. Yuuri walked silently over to his husband and reached out for the phone. Viktor was startled and Yuuri easily took it away from him. Yuuri spoke in English:

"Sorry Chris, we have to go now."

"Ok, good night Yu..."

Yuuri turned off the phone and put it into a drawer.

"We only need mine as everyone you know has wished you a happy birthday. Now is my turn for your excusive attention."

"You have it, beautiful."

"You like it?"

Yuuri spun around slowly. He was also in a black tux but his had a red long tie and red vest. The vest had a black design on it. Viktor looked him up and down. The tux made Yuuri look taller and slimmer. Viktor whistled. Yuuri was pleased as he went all out. He slicked-back his hair and wore contacts, Viktor's favorite look.

"Are you my birthday gift?"

"Not until later. First dinner and some dancing at the roof top restaurant."

"Alright. I can wait."

Wordlessly they left the hotel room. Yuuri made all of the arrangements six months ago right after their honeymoon. It wasn't a surprise as neither one of them liked surprises much. Therefore, he got feed back from Viktor. His new husband approved of everything. Luckily, Yuuri thought of it. The luxurious Tokyo hotel and restaurant was already taking reservations for Christmas. Yuuri got a shiver of happiness when he registered them as the Misters Nikiforov.

Yuuri escorted the birthday boy to the elevator. They didn't have to go far as it was just upstairs. The doors opened to the restaurant and in minutes they were seated. It was very formal and everything that is elegant and beautiful. Yuuri tried to not gape at the stunning views and the other patrons pretended they weren't staring at two of the most famous athletes in Japan. Especially Yuuri who won his category at the Olympics.

The meal was already decided on beforehand. It was all of Viktor's favorites. The Sommelier came around and Yuuri tried to order champagne, but they settled for two champagne cocktails instead. Yuuri understood Viktor's objection, he wanted to remember tonight as well but they must toast Viktor's day.

"Happy birthday, darling."

"Thank you, baby."

A sweet kiss completed the toast.

The dinner was perfect. They got up to dance a little before the birthday cake came out. The music was soft and pretty. People couldn't help themselves. Their dance was interrupted with well wishes.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Birthday, Viktor!"

"Congratulations on your marriage!"

"Well done in the Olympics Yuuri! You're our hero!"

The couple just nodded and twirled around until Yuuri caught the high sign from the waiter. They returned to their table and the huge cake was wheeled in. The workers gathered around and sang: "Happy Birthday to You!" The other patrons joined in. At the end, they all clapped. Viktor made a bow and announced:

"We ordered an extra-large cake to share with everyone, but first..."

Viktor bent over and blew out all of the candles in one breath. More applause and the servers appeared and swiftly (in a way only the most experienced workers can do) distributed the cake to everyone, leaving only two large pieces for Yuuri and Viktor.

Warm and happy, the couple made their way back to their room. Yuuri let them in and locked the door. Viktor walked over to the floor to celling windows. Yuuri was immediately next to him. They cuddled together and gazed out at the Tokyo skyline dressed in white as fat snow flakes drifted down. They began to kiss.

"Happy Birthday my love." Purred Yuuri.

"Thank you, baby, everything was perfect." Smiled Viktor.

"There is one thing left. You have to open your present." Sly Yuuri undid his tie, took a grinning Viktor to the bedroom and shut the door.

After a beautiful and sexy night, they had a lazy morning and breakfast in the downstairs restaurant because Yuuri really wanted to eat there. As Yuuri's happiness is Viktor's happiness he complied.

Unfortunately, they had to come back down to reality and return to real life. But even so, they had lovely memories and marveled at how much has happened since the previous Christmas when they first became boyfriends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuri on Ice Vignettes 6**

 **Morning**

(partially inspired by a fan video)

Makkachin woke up first. He looked around the bed from his spot at the foot of the bed. He spotted his master and next to him was Makkachin's new favorite person, Yuuri. Yuuri never failed to spoil him, and his master pouts like he was jealous of him. Makkachin sensed last night something changed. The humans were mashing lips together and then they got up to go to bed but shut the door in his face. Makkachin huffed to his bed. An hour later the door opened, and he was able to go in. He jumped on the bed, Viktor petted him and stopped him from bothering the sleeping Yuuri. Makkachin moved to his spot, spun in a circle and went to sleep.

The sun touched Makkachin's face and he instantly woke up. He saw the humans were still asleep. That won't do. He got up and stretched. Climbing up Viktor's body he pawed his face. Viktor awoke instantly and hugged him. Releasing Makkachin he turned and rejoiced that Yuuri was naked in his bed.

"It really happened." Whispered Viktor to himself. He grinned his sparkly grin. They were real lovers now. Viktor wanted Yuuri awake now! He got an idea and turned to Makkachin pawing at the bedroom door. His dog needed his help first. Viktor opened the door. He knew Makkachin would run straight to the back door. He silently opened drawers and pulled out a striped long-sleeved shirt, leggings, underwear and socks. Naked, he followed his dog to the door that led to the backyard. Makkachin was spinning around. Viktor hid his nakedness behind the door and the dog zoomed out. He chuckled and quickly pulled on his clothes.

Next was the coffee. He washed up before entering the kitchen and got out the coffee press. Soon the coffee was ready and Makkachin was back inside eating his breakfast. Time to wake his sleeping beauty. When they first started dating nothing in their day to day life really changed except for their more open feelings. To make up for it Yuuri bought a present to commemorate their renewed relationship. He bought to coffee mugs, white with their first initials printed on them. Y for Yuuri and V for Viktor. Viktor poured coffee into the mugs. Strong and black for Yuuri, Viktor's with lots of sugar and cream. How they liked their coffee surprised people but in reflected their tastes. Viktor liked sweet things and people, especially his boyfriend. Yuuri on the other hand like a strong support throughout the day.

Viktor carried the drinks into his(?) their(?) bedroom. He moved over to Yuuri's side and set the coffees down. Yuuri stirred and woke up sniffing the scent of coffee.

"Viktor?" Yuuri asked in his sexy sleepy voice. Viktor swallowed a groan. He thought everything Yuuri did was sexy to him now. He bent closer to the near-sighted man.

"Yes baby, it's me."

Suddenly Yuuri sat up and hugged Viktor. Viktor had to brace himself on the bed to keep from tipping over.

"Careful, you're sore, no?"

Yuuri thought for a moment and shook his head. Viktor breathed.

"No, you were very gentle." Yuuri released him and flopped back. "It was perfect. I love you."

Viktor pecked his lips and said:

"I love you too."

Without saying anything. Yuuri scooted up against the head board and sighed. As Viktor crawled over his legs and flopped onto his side of the bed. Sitting up too, Yuuri handed his cup. The couple took a sip and sighed.

"Oh yeah, good morning Yuuri."

"Good morning." Said Yuuri, shyly.

Another sigh and they talked of their plans for the day. It was a day off and they could take it easy. Yuuri losing his v-card last night was planed so his recovery wouldn't mess with his skating. A day of cuddling, napping, dog walking and Star Wars bingeing was the menu. Makkachin soon joined them as he was lonely. Viktor looked miffed as his(?) dog cuddled up next to Yuuri. Yuuri gave him a cheek kiss to make up for it and all was right with the world. They looked forward to lots of lovely mornings like this one for the rest of their lives.

 **Dads**

(AU, Where Yuuri and Viktor are married. Viktor just retired to coach Yuuri and Yurio is their son, re-named Yuri Junior. I know, it makes no sense.)

Viktor put an arm around Yuuri's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to retire and coach me?" Asked a worried Yuuri. He had a disastrous season under Coach Cialdini and Viktor swooped in and whisked him away to Hasetsu.

"I should have been there for you." Viktor hugged his husband tight and Yuuri sighed into his chest. "You were falling apart and there I was in St. Petersburg worrying myself sick. No wonder I failed to get to the Grand Prix."

"You needed to be with Yuri Junior."

"Junior's fine. With me out of the way he came in first! A spectacular start to his senior debut. You were the one who needed me. Cialdini took you as far as he could. But with me, I will iron out your faults, give you the confidence you need and there will finally be a gold Grand Prix medal around your neck."

"Viktor..."

"Besides, it's nice to be home with our family."

Suddenly there was a stomping and shouting coming from the hall leading to the rink where the couple was standing.

"Viktor!"

"Speaking of family." Smirked Viktor.

"Viktor!"

"He didn't leave without telling Coach Feltsman again?" Worried Yuuri as he pulled out of his husband's arms. Yuri Junior stomped into view. He blew his bangs out eyes and looked flustered, tired and upset.

"Viktor!" Growled his son.

Their son stomped into the room pulling his leopard print suitcase. Yuko trailed behind him, worried. Yuuri gave her a wave to say it's ok. The lady reversed herself to give the family space. Yuuri noticed he was wearing a brand-new sweatshirt with a tiger on it. Yuuri sighed as his son inherited his fashion sense. Yuri Junior pointed his finger at Viktor.

"Viktor! You broke your promise!"

"Papa." Viktor said with crossed arms. Junior made a face a pulled up his arm again in an effort to re-gain his mad. Yuuri stood quiet and curious and looked back and forth between his husband and son.

"Papa...you...broke...your...promise." Junior said through gritted teeth. Viktor shrugged.

"You know how forgetful I am. I probably forgot the promise. Sorry."

The small, half-hearted apology took the wind out of Yuri junior's sails.

"You promised to choregraph my program for Worlds." Yuri junior was still pink cheeked and determined but he remembered a little late that temperamental outbursts went nowhere with his papa.

"If you promise then you should focus on him." Suggested Yuuri.

"Yeah!" Then Yuri Junior remembered his other reason for coming to Hasetsu. He pointed his finger right his dad's face. Yuuri calmly pushed it down.

"There should be only ONE Yuri Nikiforov on the senior circuit!" Yelled Yuri Junior.

"There will be two." Said the calm Viktor. He lifted one finger and pulled his husband to his side. Yuuri marveled at his strength of will. Somehow it will all work out. Yuuri smiled with confidence at his son.

"Jerks!"

"If you continue in this rude manner I will do nothing for you. Now apologize to your dad." Said Viktor.

Yuri Junior pouted and crossed his arms. Yuuri knew his son could be very stubborn and willful. He was used to having his own way like his papa, who is to blame for the willfulness. Yuuri tried to squash it but he was fifteen, so there was little he could do at the moment. Yuuri was also very stubborn and driven to improve himself. Yuri Junior's got this far too easily and was naturally lazy because of it. Yuuri on the other hand had to work hard for everything he had. Something the teen could not relate to. Yuuri left it to Viktor to solve a problem like Yuri Junior.

Viktor pondered the situation while tapping his lips with his finger. He promised Yuri Junior, but his heart was set on helping his husband whom he also promised to help. A thought came to him. He knew how he could help them both with one program.

"I can help both of you, BUT this rudeness will not stand. Apologize." Stated Viktor.

Yuri Junior looked from his firm but gentle papa to the soft, motherly eyes of his dad and melted under their warm and affectionate gaze. Junior looked at the floor.

"Promise you will help me with my program." Bargained Yuri Junior.

"I'll help both of you." Promised Viktor.

"Sorry Dad." Yuri Junior looked up from the floor. He truly regretted his actions because they never worked. Yuuri embraced his son and Yuri Junior cuddled into the warmth of his chest. From this safety he turned to Viktor and said:

"Sorry of barging in here unannounced, Papa."

Viktor hugged them both in his long arms. Yuuri kissed the top of his son's blond head. They knew everything will be alright. Even though Coach Feltsman was not informed and his grandparents didn't prepare a room for him. Even so it was a long emotional day but nothing a bowl of katsudon and a good night's sleep couldn't cure. The grandparents fussed over him and gave him candy. And his Aunt Mari made up the bed in his Dad's old room. Yuri Junior drifted off to sleep certain that his dad will make sure the promise is kept.

Viktor split the routine, "In Regards to Love: Eros and Agape." in two and both Yuuri and Yuri Junior mastered their parts. Yuri Junior returned to St. Petersburg to apologize to his coach. He had to suck it up and live with his dad being in the same league with him through two World's, two Grand Prix's and one Olympics before Yuuri retired. Yuri Junior still had ten years more of his parents shouting embarrassing words from the stands. At least he had his boyfriend to complain to when it got too much. For that reason alone, he was thrilled when his name changed to Yuri Otabek.

 **Vitya**

Yuuri observed from a distance as Viktor chatted with Coach Feltsman. Their long association of fifteen years made their relationship warm and affectionate. Well, as warm and affectionate as this coach can be with a student. Like Yuri, Viktor also stayed with the large Russian for a time. The time together, in a home environment, gave his coach an attitude was like an exasperated but indulgent father. Coach often yelled and Yuuri had finally stopped jumping when he did. He had two volumes, loud and extra-loud. To Yuuri's relief he was mostly ignored as he was Viktor's responsibility. Yuuri kept his head down and practiced hard.

Yuuri was confident about his skating. Viktor brilliant new programs helped to win him three gold medals that season. He was on track to beat Viktor's record and he kept pushing back when he will retire. Viktor beamed with pride. Not just because of his part in Yuuri's success but because of his feelings for Yuuri. To Viktor, they were boyfriends in everything but name. Yuuri on the other hand wasn't confident in his relationships. He watched as Coach Feltsman called Viktor "Vitya" again. Yuuri longed to call Viktor Vitya too.

"Why not? We are good friends. Maybe better than friends." Yuuri thought as he practiced. The only question is weather or not he had the guts to ask him.

That evening as they were relaxing in front of the tv, Yuuri sucked up his confidence and drew Viktor's attention. They were comfortably cuddled together, Viktor's arm around his shoulder.

"Viktor?"

Viktor smiled at him.

"Would it be alright if I called you Vitya?" Asked Yuuri in a small voice that shrunk as Yuuri finished his sentence. Viktor was stunned. First by the utter cuteness as Yuuri asked him with a blush, his sweet voice and those big brown eyes that took up his whole face when he was very shy. Second, it was the request itself. Viktor indulged in a short fantasy about naked Yuuri calling him this name in bed with the same soft whisper and blush. The hotness went straight to his groin.

Yuuri thought the worst when Viktor didn't say anything for a full minute, eyes glazed over and mouth open.

"He must hate me for saying it." Yuuri thought, he stifled a sob and turned away. Out loud he said:

"If you dislike it, I won't call you by that name. I thought we were close enough for nicknames, but I thought wrong."

Viktor snapped out of his fantasy just in time to stop Yuuri as he got up from the couch to weep on his bed. Viktor lunged for his hand and pulled it. "No!" Yuuri tumbled down and they sprawled on the couch limbs tangled. Yuuri sat up all flustered. Viktor righted himself. He clasped Yuuri's cheeks and stared deep into Yuuri's eyes.

"I can't think of anything I want more than Yuuri calling me..." He gulped. "Vitya."

Yuuri's worried face crumpled into happiness. "Really?"

"Yes." breathed Viktor as his hands slid to Yuuri's shoulders. "But you need to take responsibility. If you say that name all sexy like that, I won't be able to control myself."

"But all I said was Vitya?"

Yuuri was worried so he said it soft again. Viktor shivered and pounced on him. Yuuri yelped as he was pushed back onto the cushions. Viktor kissed him all over his face and he removed Yuuri's glasses. The nickname worked on Viktor like Morticia Addams speaking in French. He kissed Yuuri everywhere. Viktor observed Yuuri completely relaxed with his arms fallen beside his head. His face was flushed, lips swollen, and eyes glazed. He whispered "Vitya" and Viktor groaned. Viktor began to bite his neck and one hand was up his shirt. It was all Yuuri dreamed of and more. They made out for a long time. Then finally, Viktor collapsed on top of him. Yuuri didn't dare say it again out of fear of being striped naked and more stuff he wasn't ready for. Instead he tucked the knowledge away.

"Damn."

"What's wrong, Viktor?"

"There is no use hiding it."

Yuuri hugged him to encourage Viktor to say more.

"I seriously like you Yuuri. I love you."

Yuuri squeezed him tight to ease his excitement. Somehow he expected Viktor to say that.

"That's good. I feel the same...Are we boyfriends now?"

"We better be." Growled Viktor.

"Agreed." Yuuri giggled.

They stayed like that cuddled in the warmth of their bodies pressed together and in the glow of happiness. Too soon they had to get up to go to bed as it was late. Yuuri kissed his boyfriend goodnight and slept soundly. Viktor cuddled his dog in relief he wasn't rejected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuri on Ice Vignettes 7**

(Stories with a take charge Yuuri and an uke-ish Viktor.)

 **Just Once**

Viktor set things up in the living room. They were going to plan the exhibition show after Yuuri's Grand Prix win.

"If Yuuri doesn't understand my feelings after this. I don't know what else I could do." Mumbled Viktor as he looked at the costume designs. Suddenly, Yuuri walked in. Viktor was startled and embarrassed. He shuffled the papers as he needed to prepare before he sprung the idea on Yuuri. Viktor was unusually flustered as Yuuri sat down next to him. Viktor looked over and saw Yuuri was screwing up his courage. He seen the look before like when he is about to face the reporters. He watched as Yuuri looked at him in a bashful way and his eyelashes fluttered adorably.

"Viktor I..."

He turned red and lounged at Viktor, Viktor had to steady himself. Yuuri crushed his lips onto Viktor's and said:

"I love you."

Then he sat back and awaited Viktor's reaction. Viktor was stunned into silence. Partly out of shock, partly because he was flustered before the attack, and partly because of the attack itself. His brain shorted out.

The kiss was so sweet, it was painful. Viktor put his lips together to taste Yuuri for a bit longer.

Yuuri was certain he was rejected. Of course, someone so beautiful wouldn't want him. Viktor was pale, and his lips were pressed together in a line. Worse of all, Viktor was silent. Viktor is never silent, he always knew what to say. Yuuri stood up. His eyes filled with tears. He put a knuckle to his lips to stifle a sob.

"I wanted to say it, just once."

Yuuri turned to run to his pillow and cry. Tomorrow he'll pack, and it will be all over.

Viktor snapped out of the stunned silence when he saw Yuuri's red, upset face. He knew if he let Yuuri leave the room, his chance to convince Yuuri he loved him would fall to almost zero. Viktor leapt for Yuuri's hand. "NO!" He grabbed it and pulled on Yuuri a little. Viktor crashed to the floor. One leg on the sofa, one knee smacked into the rug, and his left shoulder slammed into the coffee table.

"Oh Viktor! Are you ok?"

Viktor nodded. The wind was knocked out of him and he had a couple of bruises, but Yuuri still loved him enough to worry about his health. Somehow Viktor straightened himself without letting go of Yuuri's hand. There was still the chance the guy would leave.

"Yuuri please." Viktor indicated the sofa. They sat down. Viktor took a breath. He picked up Yuuri's hand and kissed it. He smiled sadly. Yuuri saw a Viktor who wasn't cool but scared, flustered and desperate. Yuuri felt more connected to him than ever before.

"Yuuri. Of course, I love you."

"Viktor." Blushed Yuuri.

"Be happy my love."

Yuuri broke out in a tremendous smile. He was happy and felt like crying.

"Of course, I love someone so kind, sweet and beautiful."

"Viktor."

"You are my best friend."

"Oh." Yuuri looked surprised. Viktor waited. "You're my best friend too."

Viktor smiled warmly. They sat together in mutual embarrassment, holding hands.

"Chris guessed how I felt and wished me luck." Admitted Viktor.

"Luck? For what?"

"Wooing someone so clueless about love even though I follow you around like a little lost puppy. His words."

"Viktor." Yuuri laughed. There was another embarrassed silence. "I love you Viktor, I do."

"I love you." Then Viktor pecked his lips, sat back and pressed his lips together again.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Yuuri.

"No, why?"

"You are pressing your lips together like you are angry."

"Oh! No darling no. I'm just enjoying the Yuuri taste."

"Yuuri taste?" Yuuri laughed.

"You taste sweet."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Want to try again?"

"Yeah."

The kiss was longer and sweet like sugarcane. They hugged and sweet nothings were spoken. Finally, they broke apart and Viktor let go of his hand and felt the loss.

"I want to show what I planned for the show."

Viktor reshuffled the papers and handed them to Yuuri. He saw the costume designs.

"Grooms?"

"Yes. Our fans are clamoring for another duet."

"A mock wedding?"

"Yeah."

"I like it."

"Yuuri." Viktor kissed his hand like always and thought of something better. After all, they were boyfriends now. He gave Yuuri a gentle kiss. They sighed.

On the day of exhibition show, the producers wisely put Viktor and Yuuri's mock wedding last. They ice danced together. Half way through, Viktor dropped to his knee and Yuuri nodded. The fan screamed. They skated some more, Yurio and Otabek (who also skated as a pair) brought out the flower arch. Viktor and Yuuri spun under it and kissed. Some people say the walls shook from the vibrations from the cheers and screaming.

 **Eros**

Yuuri pushed Viktor against the wall. It was gentle push and Viktor let him. When he hit the wall, Viktor sucked in his breath. His aqua eyes turned dark, his breath short, he smirked and shivered from excitement. Viktor was completely turned on.

"I love it when Yuuri turns his Eros on full." Thought Viktor.

Yuuri was thrilled by his own boldness. This kind of thing was fine to do with one's fiancé and he loved Viktor's reactions. They encouraged him to do more, be bold. After three months of engagement, Yuuri had learned a lot from his willing teacher in all things sexual. Viktor's long period of celibacy, (do to his devotion to Yuuri) and a negative test, proved they could do as they liked.

Yuuri liked this. He held Viktor against the wall by his shoulders.

"Viktor. You've been bad, again."

Viktor gulped. Yuuri was so hot staring at him with those black eyes.

"I guess you will have to punish me." Whispered Viktor as his body shivered.

"Yup." Yuuri grinned wickedly and grabbed Viktor by the ears. He plunged in and clamped onto Viktor's willing mouth with a searing kiss. The world faded away as Yuuri plundered his hot mouth and bit his lip. Viktor's groans blocked out the whimpers of the two sitting to the right. Someone might have grumbled "Not in front of my salad." But the couple did not hear. Yuuri released him and they panted.

"What is it I have done, sir?" It was Viktor's own idea to summit completely when Yuuri was in this mood. There might have been some suppressed giggles, but the couple didn't hear.

"You flirted with girls again." Yuuri pinched his butt and Viktor sucked in his breath.

"What girls?"

"The girls outside the rink."

"The fans. They scream for _you_ more. Maybe I need to punish you?"

"Not tonight you're not."

"Oooh."

"Yuuri's Eros is on maximum." Thought Viktor and he grinned wickedly and got a second pinch and a rub.

"I'll teach those girls who Viktor Nikiforov belongs to." Yuuri clamped down on Viktor's neck and began to suck. He worked right above the collar to make it easy to see. Viktor tilted his head to give him more access. Yuuri pulled away and observed it was a good love bite. He licked it to soothe.

Suddenly, there was a crash, and someone shouted out:

"Otabek!"

Viktor and Yuuri were startled back to reality. They were standing in their kitchen in St. Petersburg. Otabek and Yurio joined them for lunch. The younger couple was eating the salad Yuuri made at the breakfast bar. The older couple finished first and started to wash up. The two of them got flirty under the suds. They forgot about the teens as Yuuri started the game. Otabek and Yurio watched as a new version of Yuuri came to life. It was both educational and entertaining. They could imagine both men as uke, but Viktor's uke-ness was too funny. In the end, it was Yuuri's sexiness that was too much. Otabek fainted and he and the salad bowl tumbled over.

"Otabek baby, are you hurt?" Asked Yurio.

"No, I'm fine." Said Otabek.

The older couple scurried around the doorway to the seating area. Yurio was helping his boyfriend up.

"Still you should go to the trainer and have a professional check you out." Said Yuuri.

Otabek's eyes widen as he saw the mussed up Yuuri. He had to turn away and blushed as he marveled at the grown-ups.

Yurio was used to Viktor being like this but Yuuri was a surprise. He couldn't look at the man. He told Viktor:

"Yeah, I'll take him to the trainer. Thanks for lunch."

The young couple scurried.

Viktor and Yuuri exchanged a look and laughed. Yuuri was a little embarrassed. They grinned, hugged and cleaned up the mess. They still had to show up for afternoon practice.

As they arrived at the rink, Viktor accidently on purpose showed off his hickey.

 **I love you**

Yuuri and Viktor were sitting cross legged on the sofa facing each other. Viktor reached for both of Yuuri's hands.

"Yuuri I love you."

Yuuri's eyes widen in surprise and then his face softened into a smile.

"You have every reason to be shocked. I failed to woo you properly. I don't know how to have a real relationship and you are the first person I had to work hard to get. I've often been at a lost. And my normal routine didn't work."

Yuuri was going to interrupt him but he went on.

"Oh, and there was Charlotte."

"Charlotte?!"

"You are my fan Yuuri, you should know about Charlotte."

Yuuri nodded. He wondered why Viktor would bring up that girl in the middle of a love confession. He was a little pissed. Viktor really was bad at this.

"Charlotte was the reason I cut my hair."

"Oh right." The explosive break-up was all over the news. Charlotte tried to damage his reputation, but it back fired. He cut off his hair like he was cutting her out of his life. The hair was donated to a little cancer patient who also had the rare color.

"Such drama. I hated her. She was selfish, cheated on me, used me for her own gain. She was everything you're not."

"Oh, right." Happiness bubbled inside of Yuuri.

"You're perfect. sweet, kind, and pretty. Everything I could want in a best friend with the hope you could love me one..."

With a smack, Yuuri silenced him.

"Viktor, I love you too."

"Yuuri." Viktor broke out his heart shaped smile.

"I too have failed. I failed to see the real Viktor, his painful past even though I have all the magazines." Yuuri laughed and shook his head. "The real Viktor is right here looking at me with love in his eyes. the love I kept denying. I put you on a high pedestal." He pointed at the celling.

"It's cold and lonely up there." Interrupted Viktor. Yuuri nodded.

"And what you said just now, brought you back to Earth. Back among us humans." Yuuri laughed a little. "Back to a level I can reach and help when you are in pain." Yuuri stroked his cheek. Viktor took his hand and kissed the palm.

"I'll take that help anytime. Thank you Yuuri."

They kissed.

"I'm glad you see the real me and not the glamorous guy."

"Sorry it took me so long."

"I'm glad I finally said what you needed to hear. But Yuuri, I do think you are very pretty. Your eyes, skin, your magnificent butt!"

"Viktor!" He laughed.

 **Family**

(AU Daddy: Yuuri, Papa: Viktor, Daughter: Mila, Son: Yuri Junior nicknamed Yurio)

Yuuri was finishing a business email when the door to his office slammed open. A small blond boy ran in crying.

"Daddy! Mila was mean to me!"

Yuuri opened his left arm and the boy snuggled close. He was shivering, crying and his face was all red from embarrassment and anger. Yuuri planted a kiss on the top of his head. Yuuri held him close and Yurio quickly calmed down. There was the clump of skates outside. Mila came into view and was panting because as fast as skates are on ice, is how slow they are on land.

"I didn't do it!" Announced Mila.

"When you say that, it's sure to be the opposite." Said Yuuri.

Yurio grinned wickedly and stuck out his tongue. Mila stuck out hers at Yurio and folded her arms.

"I didn't hurt him." Claimed Mila.

"Then why is he so upset?" Asked Yuuri.

"She's a liar and a meany. She lifted me!" Complained Yurio.

Yuuri was momentary impressed but that isn't the point. "Viktor probably put the idea in her head." He thought.

"Just a minute, I need to finish this."

Mila sighed and clumped over to the sofa and flopped into it. Yurio clung to his daddy as Yuuri swung back around. He stuck his thumb in his mouth. It didn't taste as good as it once did, but he was really upset. He could be a "big boy" tomorrow. Yuuri finished up the email, sent it, and closed out of the program. He then shut down the computer for the night.

"You're done working Daddy?" Asked Mila.

"Yes, I'm done. Everything else can wait until tomorrow."

Mila pouted on the sofa. Her daddy never yelled but his "I'm disappointed in you" look was painful. Yuuri pulled his four-year-old son onto his lap. He brushed the blond hair out of his green eyes.

"So, what happened Yurio."

"Mila-nee was mean to me and all of the girls laughed. I'm a boy! Boys lift girls, girls don't lift boys!"

Yuuri suppressed a laugh. Yurio was his and Viktor's adorable little angry kitten. Yuuri cuddled him close and hid the look of amusement at his cuteness. Everyone teased him for looking girly and Yurio yelled at them: "I'm a boy!" He loved to dress in all blue and wore big cat t-shirts to practice. Maybe one day, they will convince to go with a feminine look but not now. His abilities have already shined through though. He is the star of ballet class and trains with the five-year-old's. The double joints were an inheritance from his papa for sure.

"Mila-chan apologize for embarrassing your brother in front of your friends."

"I'm sorry, Yurio." Sighed Mila. "Can I go now?"

"No. Where is your papa?"

Mila shrugged. "He went off to fix something."

"And you took that moment to mess with your brother to the amusement of your girlfriends."

"..."

"Mila-chan, it's only two weeks until your first junior nationals. We expect you to do well in your age division, but you will not with these distractions."

"I know."

"If you know it, then act more responsible."

Mila let out a heavy sigh. "Can I go now?"

"Yes. And reflect on your responsibilities. Tonight, I'll have Papa talk to you. He knows what it's like."

"What's like?"

"How to be a good older sibling."

"Oh."

Mila returned to the rink wondering what Viktor would tell her and whether she could work it to her advantage.

That evening, Mila was sitting diagonally from her Papa. In front of her was her daddy's seat. Soon he would finish putting her little brother to bed and will continue to lecture her in that quiet way of his. She pleaded her case with her soft-hearted papa. It wasn't working.

"I know I said that, but I never imagined you would actually do it. You put me on the hot seat with Yuuri."

Mila worried they were fighting.

Viktor laughed. He reached across and patted her arm.

"You're just like me! Too spontaneous for your own good. Don't tell Daddy but I'm sure you will have lots of boyfriends. I don't think Daddy is ready for that!" He laughed. "For some reason, I picture you with hockey players." Viktor put his finger to his chin and looked up as he pondered this.

Mila thought about the big hairy guys who used the rink on nights and weekends and gagged.

"Yuck! I would rather go out with a girl!"

Viktor laughed and patted her arm again.

"Now then, I was supposed to talk about being a good role model for Yurio."

Mila let out a huge sigh and flopped onto the table her arms spread. She still looked at her papa to show she was listening.

"Your Auntie Mari could tell you what it was like helping raise Yuuri."

"Helping to raise Daddy?"

"I think she did a good job. He's perfect."

Mila snickered her papa always put Yuuri on a golden pedestal.

"Your grandparents were busy with running the inn. They depended on her."

"Yeah."

"You are in the same spot. We need you to demonstrate spins when Daddy is not around. To help with the little ones like your brother."

Mila made a face of disgust.

"He worships you."

"Does not."

"Does so, you are his cool elder sister."

"..."

"Don't spoil it by using him as a toy."

"Ok."

Yuuri chose this moment to come into the room.

"Posture Mila."

Mila sat up. Yuuri came around and sat across from his daughter.

"Right. Viktor, I'm wondering why you didn't talk about your own role as big brother?"

"Eavesdropping?"

"Not exactly, I was just over there tidying the bathroom."

Viktor twinkled at his husband and then answered the question:

"I wasn't with my sister for very long before I was sent to Coach Yakov. Then she joined me there. It wasn't the warm home environment you and Mari had."

Viktor shrugged and Yuuri hugged him. Mila looked at her parents in wonder.

"You guys are not fighting."

"No. Why?" Asked Yuuri.

"Papa said the thing..."

"I know Papa's heart. He didn't mean anything bad. He just says the wrong thing because he is too spontaneous." Yuuri laughed. "I still married him, even though he's an idiot, sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Asked Viktor.

"Just once in a while."

They shared a loving look, sighed and turned back to their daughter.

"As for you, young lady. It seems you have too much time on your hands. No TV or games until after the Nationals. Ok?"

"Ok." Sighed Mila.

"Ok." Yuuri went around and hugged his little girl and kissed her head. "You know I can never really get mad at you."

"You can't?"

Yuuri brushed her red hair out of her eyes.

"No. Your big blue eyes are just like your Papa's and I melt."

They laughed together. Viktor not wanting to be left out joined them and tickled her for good measure. Soon after, Mila went to bed.

Two weeks later, Mila successfully won her age group at her first nationals.

ceo

When I was writing this, I realized Viktor is like an uke in the stories and Yuuri is the one in charge. Especially "Eros".


	8. Chapter 8

**Yuri on Ice Vignettes 8**

 **Easy**

Yuuri was feeling fine. Soft and warm, and smooth and sexy in Viktor's arms. At their third GPF banquet together, Yuuri was celebrating his victory. The crowds pressed all around him for selfies and handshakes. The best time of the evening, even better than when the gold medal was hung around his neck, was right now. He was dancing with Viktor. Their bodies pressed together, swaying in sync. The red wine poured to over flowing was coursing through his veins. The soft music thumping through his body. Most of the people left or talked quietly by themselves. Yuuri and Viktor didn't even sense them anymore. Yuuri held on from Viktor's neck. He gazed into those beautiful aqua eyes and got lost in the swirl of them. Viktor seemed to get closer. Yuuri could taste his breath. He closed the gap and kissed him deeply. They kissed and sucked, panted and groaned. Yuuri ran his fingers through Viktor's hair. He could feel Viktor's hand at his back and a hardness against his crotch.

The tray the waiter dropped broke the spell. Yuuri snapped out of it and turned to the corner in shame. Third Grand Prix banquet, third time doing something strange.

Viktor waved his arms around looking for the hot guy he was kissing a second ago. He opened his eyes and found Yuuri hiding in the corner with his face covered. He slinked over and slipped an arm around Yuuri waist.

"It's ok, baby. No one cares, if anything, they are more concerned for the waiter with the bleeding nose. I wonder if he saw something hot?" Grinned Viktor.

"I'm not worried if someone saw...ok, yeah, I am worried, but I did something bad to you."

"To me? Nah, you just need more practice..."

"No, I mean forcing myself on you."

"I'm a willing participant."

"No, I mean my feelings. You wouldn't want me holding you back." Yuuri looked earnestly into Viktor's eyes as he clutched at his collar.

"Yes, please do." Viktor lifted Yuuri's hand and kissed his ring and then his palm. Yuuri forgot his own name for a moment. "Baby, all you have to do is agree to be my boyfriend and everything will be alright."

Viktor held his hand against his chest. He looked at Yuuri with all the love in the world. Yuuri never saw anything so beautiful. When he regained his voice, he said lamely:

"Um, ok."

"Good."

Viktor briefly kissed him to seal the deal and began to pull them out of the room by his hand. Yuuri followed him meekly behind with a sappy smile. Viktor had a triumphant look. As they left the room, Viktor said:

"You should stay as my student. That way we can stay together and keep winning."

"You believe in me that much?"

"Of course, you are more talented than me."

"Um, ok." Yuuri thought he was joking (he wasn't) and decided that having a boyfriend who thought so highly of him, was a good thing. He swung their hands as they waited for the elevator. Suddenly, everything seemed so easy. It would be easy to finish packing, check out and head home. So easy to continue as they were with but with kissing and sexy stuff. It's easy to make plans together and deal with friends and family who were expecting them to date all along. It was easy being with Viktor, fall in love, and live together. Forever.

 **Shy**

"We are boyfriends, Viktor and me. We live together, work together, laugh together. We made love and I began to transfer some of my stuff to the master suite. But it's the first time we share a bed together, tonight. Out there, like a couple, and I am in here, hiding in the bathroom. I'm embarrassed. I wasn't embarrassed when we made love. I just went with the flow. I was completely seduced and impatient. The morning after was different. I was embarrassed. But Viktor was there, and he kissed me good morning and everything was alright."

"Yuuri! You coming to bed?" Yuuri jumped a foot in the air. Viktor sounded worried. More than anything else, not making Viktor worry motivated Yuuri.

"Coming!"

Yuuri bolted out of the door in one swift move. He felt like he had to, or he would have stayed in there all night. Viktor was startled and Makkachin yipped.

"Oh um, sorry, I'm here." Yuuri stood in his sweats and looked anywhere but at Viktor. He twisted the hem of his sweatshirt. It was ridiculous as they saw each other naked just yesterday.

"What's wrong?" Asked Viktor.

"I know I'm being ridiculous, but I-I feel shy. I know it's silly but..."

"Yuuri, come here."

Yuuri was so used to his commands, he turned without thinking and walked over. Viktor held out his hand and Yuuri clasped it. Viktor scooted over and nodded his head at the space he made. Yuuri took the hint and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You think I'm not nervous and excited?"

Viktor placed Yuuri hand on his pulse. His heart was beating faster than normal.

"This is the first time I've been in love. Most of the time, in the past, I didn't even sleep over. I was the love them and leave them guy. This is the first time I shared a bed with a partner. Scary isn't it?"

Yuuri nodded.

"We two idiots at love are stumbling along in this dating thing together."

"Yeah."

"Come on hop in." Viktor moved the sheets. "Do you mind taking the right side or do you prefer the left?"

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

"No."

"Then never mind."

Yuuri crawled into bed and Viktor smiled, Yuuri was back to normal. Yuuri patted Makkachin and he barked happily as the family was complete. Yuuri snuggled close to Viktor and looked at the industry magazine he was reading. They talked over the articles for a while and then Yuuri yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

Viktor put the magazine down and turned off the light. There was some shifting around between the three of them but soon, all was still.

 **Phichit**

Yuuri and Phichit were having a late-night chat via facetime.

"So, how is Viktor?"

Yuuri immediately flushed, his eyes sparkled and, he clutched at his chest. Then his face fell, and he looked worried. Phichit was amused by his friends many moods.

"Oh, no. It happened again." Yuuri said in a hushed but panicked voice.

"What happened?"

"Lately, I've been having heart palpitations, getting all flushed, and it's hard to breathe."

Phichit relaxed as he knew what was Yuuri's "heart condition". He truly loved his naive friend.

"Does it mostly happen when Viktor is around?"

"No not every time. Like yesterday at lunch, Viktor wasn't even in the building."

"Maybe you talked to him over the phone."

"Oh, right we facetimed after I ate. I cut it short because my heart was beating so fast. Then I decided to discuss it with you and I felt better. What do you think? Will I be ok?"

"You will be perfectly fine. Nothing bad will happen to you and you always pass your health checks with flying colors."

"I know but..."

"You should talk to Viktor."

"No, I couldn't..."

"Viktor is always delighted to talk to you and you should always talk over health issues with your coach."

"I know but..."

"Should I call him?"

"Would you?"

"Normally I wouldn't dream of getting in between you two, but just this once as I think what you need most is some calm words from Viktor will help you to sleep and tomorrow everything will look brighter."

"Yeah, speaking with Viktor calms me and nothing is like a hug from him." Smiled Yuuri.

"Exactly, I'll call him now and let him take care of you."

"Thanks, Phichit."

"Sure, buddy. If you want, send a "goodnight" text and I'll know everything is alright."

"I will."

Phichit signed off and called Viktor who was delighted to hear the news. He spent a few minutes deciding on how to act.

Yuuri slowly got ready for bed. His anxiety got worse as he waited to hear from Viktor or Phichit. He got into bed and pretended to read a magazine with his face on the cover. Finally, there was a knock on the door.

"C-Come in."

Makkachin bounded in and jumped onto the bed. Yuuri was thrilled. He hugged the dog and smiled at Viktor. Viktor looked a little smug.

"I thought Makkachin could sleep with you tonight. To comfort you."

"Thank you." Yuuri buried his face in the dog's fur.

"Phichit told me what was going on. I don't think you need a doctor Yuuri. You will be fine."

Yuuri felt his heart race.

"I'll be fine?"

"Absolutely. It happens to most people, if you are lucky the flushing and heart palpitations stay with you for life."

Viktor sat down on the edge of the bed as he spoke.

"But how can it be?"

"Silly Yuuri," Viktor kissed his hand and looked into his eyes with a loving gaze. Yuuri's heart sped up. "It means you are in love. I should know. I've felt this way since I've met you."

Yuuri thought for a bit. "Oh!" It was so obvious. His heart slowed. Then what Viktor just said hit him. "Oh!" Viktor could see it finally sunk in. He leaned in to kiss Yuuri's forehead and changed his mind. He lifted Yuuri chin and kissed his lips instead. The soft kiss ended with a sigh.

"Go to sleep and dream about me, us."

Yuuri was all dreamy eyed and nodded. Viktor gave him one last kiss. He patted his dog and walked to the door. Turning, he said:

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight Viktor."

Viktor turned out the light and shut the door. Yuuri snuggled down with Makkachin, completely forgot his promise to Phichit, and fell into a deep sleep.

In his room, Viktor picked up his phone and sent a text to Phichit. Phichit sent a smiley face back. Phichit was perfectly happy to wait until tomorrow to hear from his friend.

 **Loneliness**

Yuuri skated in endless figure eights. He was impatient to see Viktor again. Five days and four lonely nights without Viktor's hugs, breathing in his smell or hearing his voice around the rink. He was in France for a two-day competition plus travel time and practice sessions. But it felt like an eternity for Yuuri. He spent his days practicing the routines Viktor created for him. He talked to people all day. Stayed busy. He stopped long enough to watch the competition or at least Viktor's part. He was magnificent! Viktor made it into the final! Yuuri gushed about his success to Viktor via facetime. Even their nightly talks were never enough. Yuuri was lonely. Plenty to do, plenty of people to talk to and subjects to discuss, but without Viktor, life lost all it's sparkle. He sighed all the time. He was bored. He paced and skated in circles. Makkachin slept with him but a dog can't replace the human being you want the most.

Suddenly, Yuuri sensed him. He turned and saw through the entrance, it was him! Viktor! The sun was behind the clouds all day and now it burst out and touches on Viktor's shoulders like a golden cape. Yuuri races to the edge of the rink. He clips on his blade covers and rushes to Viktor. Viktor of course is faster.

"Yuuri!"

Viktor lifts Yuuri off the ground in a big bear hug. Yuuri throws his arms around his neck and before Viktor could say a word. He gives him a big passionate kiss. Releasing Viktor, Yuuri begins to babble:

"Oh Viktor, how I missed you. I never missed anyone like I missed you these endless days. I never want to be separated from you again. I know it is wrong of me. Selfish. But please don't ever leave me again." He began to cry. "I missed you. I love you. Please forgive my selfish wishes but can you just stay with me forever? As a coach, or a friend, you are my very best friend in the whole world. Please stay." Yuuri panted from the exertion of talking so much so quickly.

Viktor of course was thrilled. He experienced everything Yuuri did, the painful loneliness, long days and longer nights. Time and time again he had doubts about Yuuri's feelings. He felt more than knew that Yuuri loved him, and passionately wanted him. Yuuri's family and oldest friends hinted that Viktor should be patient with Yuuri that one day Yuuri's true feelings will be exposed. All it took was a short separation. Part of him thought it was possible. After all, a one- day separation forced out some feelings, and five days forced out a love confession, so powerful Yuuri blabbed in front of everyone!

Viktor gently kissed away his tears and planted a soft kiss on his mouth. Yuuri sighed into his shoulder as Viktor held him.

"I love you Yuuri." A happy sigh came from Yuuri. "I promise to never let you go and only death will separate us." Yuuri cried happy tears. "Let this be my last competition as we will be together for the final and I can't bear being without you either. You're my soulmate."

"Yeah. That's it. My soulmate, Viktor." For a moment, they just held each other. "Am I being selfish taking you from skating?"

"Skating will have to do without me. I've long since grown bored of the sport. Instead, I love coaching the most talented skater in the world!"

"Viktor."

"After Worlds, I will retire for good. My joy in life is being with Yuuri. Coaching Yuuri. Talking to Yuuri. And now kissing Yuuri." Yuuri giggles. "To be sure, we are being selfish, but must we spoil our happiness just to please a few people?"

Yuuri thought for a minute. Some people will be angry, but the loneliness was so painful...

"They will get over it." Decided Yuuri.

"They will when you surpass my record."

"Viktor." Yuuri paused again and looked into the seriousness of Viktor's eyes. "Ok, I will."

They hugged.

"Ok! As your coach, I insist on your quitting for the remainder of the day!"

"Coach Yakov will yell..."

"Probably, but not for two days as he has to support the ladies' competition. For now, let's go home."

"Ok."

They left the rink and walked to the locker room so Yuuri could change. People hooted and yelled out various encouraging words, but they did not hear. They were deaf to everything and everybody but themselves.

 **Voyeurism**

The men rolled around the bed touching and kissing. One settled on his back and looked worried.

"It's ok, I've got you, relax." His lover stroked his face.

"I'll try. It's not everyday that a man loses his virginity."

"I know sweetheart, trust me."

"I do trust you. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Take a few deep breaths and relax. I'll make it good for you."

The man relaxed as his lover rubbed and sucked his body like he done it his whole life. He spread his legs and looked up at his lover with complete confidence. His lover saw he was ready for the lube. He reached for the nightstand and stopped.

"Yuuri what's wrong?"

Yuuri pulled back his hand and sat back on top of Viktor. It was Viktor's first time bottoming but Yuuri had enough experience now to do it properly and safely. But just as he was about to get the lube, he stopped and turned to the window.

"I feel like someone is watching us."

"Oh, maybe."

"I'll just shut the blinds."

Yuuri gave Viktor a kiss. Climbed off of him. Walked over to the window and shut the blinds.

ceo

What a mean author I am! Oh well, it is a "T" rated story. I hope you found the stories entertaining. I am curious to know if anyone has a favorite. Mine is "In the hallway" from chapter 3. I think I wrote that one especially well.


End file.
